1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a circuit board electrically connected to an electronic component.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal is a portable device which is equipped with one or more functions among a voice/video communication function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As the functions thereof become diversified, the portable terminal has been implemented as an integrated multimedia player which incorporates a variety of complicated functions, such as capturing images or video, replaying music files or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of portable terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. As an example, a user interface environment is provided such that a user may conveniently search for and select functions.
An electrical connection between electronic components and a circuit board may be considered in implementing the multimedia player.